I Said Forever
by The Impossible Souffle
Summary: Basically this is a fic about Debbie and Jasmine AKA. Jebbie. My friend loves them and this is a little birthday present. But yeah bad summary I know please enjoy!


**This is for my friends birthday, because she has a little Jebbie obsession I said I would write her a special ff. But anyway I hope you like it Caitlin (Sorry it's late) and others that may read it :)**

* * *

It had been 4 years and Jasmine Thomas was finally released from her cell too roam freely and live her life once more. But where will she go? Her uncle probably hates her, her parents will be in some other country having fun without her and Debbie...Debbie will have moved on and forgotten her. As she walked to the desk too collect her things she decided she would go somewhere new start afresh but she would never forget, she dumped her things in a bag except for the ring, the ring that showed her love for Debbie. That couldn't go in the bag so she slid it onto her finger, luckily it still fit, she stood there and stared at it for what seemed forever until one of the officers told her it was time too leave. As Jasmine stepped out the station she looked around, there were only a few cars but non of them cabs but then again she had no money. So she had no home, no family, no money and nothing to live for, she felt like running out in front of a car as she walked over to the road until a car pulled up next to her and the window came down.

Jasmine leant down too see who it was and almost fell when she did "My god...It's you.." Jasmine stepped away from the car as they stepped out and made their way over to her. They placed both hands on her arms feeling Jasmine shiver under their touch "Debbie..I..I" she broke down into tears and was pulled into an embrace "Shh it's okay, come on get in the car I'll take you home". Debbie helped her into the car and drove them back into the little village that was Emmerdale, she placed her hand on Jasmine's "I can't believe you're finally out".

"I can't believe you came" Jasmine looked up with a tear stained face but smiled as she hugged Debbie once more "I missed you so much Debs, it was torture in there. They did such awful things to me in there, but I managed with the thought that I will one day find you again.." Debbie had a tear running over her cheek and chuckled "Oh Jas, you've missed a lot I can tell you that, and I've missed you a lot. I've made so many mistakes in my life but you have never been one of them, but anyway we should get inside" she jumped out the car and ran round and opened Jasmines door for her causing her to giggle.

"Ma lady" Debbie offered her hand and Jasmine took it with a grin on her face and stepped out of the car and shutting the door behind her, they walked into the house and Jasmine took a large breath "It's the same.." Debbie smiled "Yeah, I wanted too keep it the same for you.. Tea?" Jasmine sat down "Please".

After a moment of silence Debbie sat next too her handing her a cup of tea taking a sip of her own Jasmine put hers down "Where's Sarah?" she looked concerned now "With Pat, I finally got her" she smiled "Really!? That's great Debs" she pulled her close and buried her head in Debbies hair "Wait a minute, you've gone blonde" she pulled back "Ahh well you know gets boring staying one colour" Jasmine giggled and started too lean in as did Debbie until their lips were locked together in a furious battle and too Debbie amazement Jasmine won. They carried on like this until the door opened and someone walked in "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise.." Debbie looked up "MUM, oh god uh, this is Jasmine" Jasmine just sat there slightly dazed but managed a little wave "Jas is gonna be staying with us" Charity raised an eyebrow "I can see that" Debbie glared "Shut up" she hissed, Charity dumped her bags in the doorway and quickly ran upstairs "I'm so sorry about that Jas".

"It's fine.."

Debbie kissed her quickly "I need to go get some shopping you wanna come?"

"Is it alright if I just stay here and sleep, I haven't slept properly in years.."

"Yeah, just go sleep in my room. I'll be about an hour so sleep tight" she kissed her again grabbed her bag and left. Jasmine traipsed up the stairs and dropped onto Debbies bed and fell asleep almost instantly. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but she felt someone get into the bed with her and as she turned around she realised it wasn't Debbie it was a man but who but nevermind that Jasmine started too scream making him jump out of the bed "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? WHERE'S DEBBIE?" he asked her she was on the floor with terror in her eyes "Who..who am I? Who are you?" she quickly stood up "I'm Cameron, and you?"

"I'm Jasmine"

"My god, you what are you doing here?"

"Debbie brought me here, she said I could stay.. Wait, why are you here?"

"I'm with Debbie"

Jasmine almost choked "Your what!? But me and her were just, WHAT!?" Cameron was just as shocked and at that moment Debbie walked in "You alright Jas?" she opened her mouth but nothing came out so Debbie turned too see what she was looking at too find Cameron stood against the wall dazed. "Cameron what you doin ere? Get out!".

"The hell Debbie? So as soon as the little scamp comes along you chuck me out?"

"We broke up ages ago you idiot, now get out!"

"Everything alright?" Charity looked in the room "Fine mum just a misunderstanding s'all".

"Alright" she disappeared leaving them again "I told you too go !" he shot Jasmine a glare and left, Debbie hugged her "I'm so sorry about that Jas, he's a little clingy. He didn't do anything too you did he?" Jasmine shook her head "No, he just scared me don't worry bout it".

* * *

"Is Cain in?"

"Yeah one minute"

"Cameron..What do you want?"

"Jasmines back and guess who she's with!"

"Debbie..." at that moment he grabbed his coat and marched round to Debbie's home and banged on the door, when it swung open he stepped back shocked "So your here, your actually here..".

"Yep, so is there anything you wanted?" she raised an eyebrow "Yeah, stay away from my daughter you slut" Jasmine scoffed "Excuse me?" she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt "Don't you ever speak too me like that again, not ever. You understand!" Cain was slightly scared even though the was almost 2foot smaller he just nodded but then decided too mess her around "You know I like a woman who stands up for herself it's rather, sexy" he smirked "Don't try your games with me Cain otherwise all you'll get is a smack" she let go and slammed the door in his face.

"Who was that?" Debbie looked up from her spot on the couch "Oh nobody" she smiled and ran up to the came a few moments later and pounced onto the sofa "When is Sarah coming back?" Jasmine was still smiling "Oh she's staying with Lisa tonight so me and you could have some alone time" she bit her lip and started playing with Jasmines hair "What about Charity?".

"She won't be in till very late"

"Well then, we best make the most of our time" she grinned as she laid on top of Debbie pressing her lips on hers.

* * *

***BEEP*** Debbie sat up and grunted turning her alarm clock off but smiled when she turned to see Jasmine sleeping in a tangled mess but she still looked perfect, but she didn't want too wake her so she quietly got up and dressed and decided to make Jasmine breakfast in bed. After 10 minutes of cooking bacon and eggs and toasting bread and pouring cups of tea she made her way back upstairs "Wakey wakey" Jasmines eyes slid open she yawned "Morning, who's that for?Me?" Debbie nodded "You didn't have too".

Jasmine sat up as Debbie handed her the tray "I wanted too considering I haven't given you birthday breakfast in 4 years." Debbie sat and watched her while she ate and seeing the little smile every time she took a bite. After Jasmine had finished Debbie took her tray and let her change into her shirt and jeans, "Looking beautiful" Debbie was leaning against the doorframe smiling "Shush" Jasmine blushed "So what are we doing today?".

"Well I need to go get Sarah then I'm taking her too the park, you can come if you like".

"I think I might go see Laurel and Ashley, but I might join you later"

"Alright well I'll see you later" she smiled ran down the stairs and left to get her daughter, Jasmine quickly looked at herself in the mirror and tucked her hair behind her ear "I am fearless." smiling to herself she made her way out of the house and found herself walking along the streets of Emmerdale once more, but this time alone.

As she walked she tried to ignore all the glares from people going past when she found herself where she didn't want to be, outside the Dingles and Dingle garage and as she turned to walk away someone grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"What on earth!?" someone was crushing their lips against hers she didn't know who until she finally pushed them away "Cain! Get off me you filthy creep!" he looked shocked "I can definatley tell you've matured over four years Miss Thomas and might I also say looking good" he winked.

"Get away from me Cain" she tried to walk away but he grabbed her wrist "I want you Jasmine" he looked at her with lust filled eyes "You what!? You want me? Well guess what you an't havin me" she pulled her arm away and stormed out the garage. She heard him calling her name but carried on walking until she finally reached the house where she once lived. Taking a deep breath Jasmine lifted her hand and knocked on the door "Hello Uncle Ashley" his eyes widened "Jasmine..your out..why are you here?" she bit her lip "I'm staying with Debbie and I thought maybe I should come see you considering your the only family I have right now.." he nodded and then stepped aside for her to come inside "Where's Laurel?" he looked down at his "With Marlon, they're getting married.." he choked on those last few words she immediately hugged him "I'm so sorry" he cried silently into her shoulder remembering she not a killer just a sweet confused girl. "I'll put the kettle on." he nodded and sat down watching her make them tea. She handed him a mug of tea and sat next to him cradling her own cup in her hands "So what happened?" she took a sip looking at him contently "Oh you know stuff, I don't really want to talk about it. She does come around still but it's wrong without her here.." the corners of her mouth dropped "You really love her don't you.." she didn't need him too answer because she already knew what he would say.

"You should tell her.."

"What?"

"Tell her you love her"

"But I can't she's getting married too someone else.."

"So what, she still loves you too, I haven't seen her but I know she does and she always will she just wants too hear you say it" and at that moment Laurel walked in "Jasmine!".

Jasmine turned around "Laurel!" setting her cup down she got up and ran over pulling Laurel into a hug which was returned "Your back, where are you staying?" she tried not too look at Ashley "With Debbie, sorry but I really need the loo" as she walked to the stair she gave Ashley a look.

"So she's back eh" Laurel clapped her hands together "Yes she is, atleast I have her now" he turned away "Oh Ashley don't be like that" she sat by him placing a hand on his shoulder and he turned back around to meet her gaze "Laurel..I don't want you too marry Marlon..I love you" Jasmine sat on the top step smiling listening to the conversation "Ashley I love you too but it went wrong and I'm with Marlon now and I love him to" Jasmine stomped down the stairs "You guys need to sort this out, your the best couple I've ever seen and I can't let you walk away from eachother" she crossed her arms "Jasmine, me and Ashley we don't work anymore" Jasmine furrowed her brow "You both love eachother so whats the problem?".

"Jasmine you can't just expect Laurel to leave Marlon and come back to me"

"Well she should, you should leave Marlon. He's great but he's not Ashley, you were like my parents the both of you constant;y fussing over me making sure I'm being good"

"Jasmine I can't I love Marlon and thats it, I'm sorry I have to go" she went to leave but Jasmine grabbed her arm "Please don't give up on what you have, it will break you when you realise what is lost. Believe me I should know".

Laurel looked at Jasmine then at Ashley "I..Ashley I'm so sorry" she ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck, Jasmine quietly left them to talk and made her way too the park "My first good deed in four years" she said quietly to herself. She spotted Debbie and Sarah in the park and made her way over to them "Hey Debs" "Hey Jas, Sarah sweetheart come here".

"Sarah this is my friend Jasmine, she used to help take care of you when you was a baby" Sarah smiled "Hello Jasmine" Jasmine crouched down "Hello Sarah, you've grown alot since I last saw you. How old are you now?"** (AN:Not really sure how old but I'm going to guess)** "I'm almost five" she said grinning. Jasmine stood back up "She looks just like you Debs".

"She does doesn't she" a familiar voice said and they turned to see Cain walking over to them "Get lost Cain" Jasmine said fiercely "Why should I?" he was so close that she could feel his breath on her face causing her to lose focus, Debbie stepped forwards "Go away Dad we don't want you here" he tucked his finger under Jasmines chin "I wouldn't be so sure" Jasmine shuddered at his touch and finally pushed him away "I've already told you Cain, leave me alone!" she shouted his time and quickly ran to the pavillion. "Seriously what is your problem?".

"Her, I don't want her anywhere near you" he spat.

"Well you're outta luck, she's staying with me and there's nothing you can do about it!" Cain growled and then walked away, Debbie turned her back to him and he took the chance to find Jasmine.

She heard the door open then close, she turned thinking it would be Debbie but it wasn't it was Cain "Are you addicted to me or something?" she stood up "You can put it like that" he walked towards her and trapped her between him and the wall, she turned away from him "Get away from me Cain" she shivered, his breath hot against her neck "Not so tough now eh?" he kissed her neck, she shut her eyes tight but this time they weren't rough kisses like they were four years ago they were soft and gentle. He made his way too her lips but she immediately pushed him away "NO, Cain I can't do this. You're a creep and I love Debbie. Just stay away from me" she left him stood like an idiot "If I can't have you Jasmine then nobody can".

* * *

When Debbie got home she found Jasmine curled up asleep on the sofa, "Jas? Jasmine wake up" Jasmine grunted but sat up her eyes red "You been crying?" Jasmine turned away "No".

"Sarah hunny go upstairs please" Sarah quickly went and Debbie sat next to Jasmine "Please, tell me what's wrong" she put her arm around her shoulders "It was Cain, he came and found me and tried to do stuff. He kissed me and ugh" she started crying again "Shh it's alright I won't let him near you again, I promise" they sat there for a while until Sarah came back downstairs "Mummy, I'm hungry".

"Alright, one minute" she pulled away from Jasmine got up made Sarah a sandwich, waited for her too finish then got her dressed for bed, tucked her in and cuddled up with Jasmine on the sofa once more. "Hun" Debbie shook Jasmine "Hmm?" "We should go to bed it's like one am" Jasmine just nodded and they both got up and slumped upstairs and fell onto the bed falling asleep instantly.

They both woke up to the sound of a screaming child "SARAH?" Debbie jumped out of the bed followed by Jasmine to find Cain sat with Sarah on her lap with a gun against her head "What the hell are you doing!?" he grinned "Well give me 'er and you can have Sarah back" he pointed at Jasmine "Just give me Sarah you physco!" she tried to hit him but Jasmine held her back "Debs it's okay. Leave Sarah alone Cain, you can have me.." his grin got wider as he pushed Sarah over to Debbie and grabbed Jasmine.

He kissed her then shoved her against the wall pointing the gun at her "Goodbye Jasmine Thomas" "NO, DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?".

"Well I can't have her the way I want but you can so, I've decided, she should die then neither of us can have her" Jasmine stayed pressed up against the wall "Please Cain, don't do this. I'll do anything just let us go, I'm begging you" he laughed "Nah your going too die whether you like it or not" all his attention was on Jasmine when he came hurtling to the floor Debbie stood behind him holding a bat "Quick we should go before he gets up" Jasmine nodded and they all ran downstairs got their shoes and coats and ran to the Dingles home "Lisa! Lisa Cain trying too kill Jasmine" she shouted whilst banging on the door almost hitting Lisa in the face when she opened it "What on earth, it's seven in the morning Debbie".

"Listen can we hide here, Cain is trying to kill Jasmine".

"Jasmine? But what oh fine get in."

"Thank you" they quickly got in and sat down "So explain why is he trying to kill her?" she asked "Because she doesn't want to get it on with him" Lisa furrowed her brow "Right.." at that moment they all jumped "I know your in there" Cain shouted whilst hitting the door "Just give me Jasmine, she won't feel a thing. It'll be like going too sleep" he began shooting at the lock "He's gonna get in you gotta get out of here!" they all looked around frantically "Front door" Lisa whispered, the three ran out just as Cain got in.

They decided to hide in the forest inside the small shed "We should run away, you know pack a bag get out of the countryside. Maybe live a city life, just you, me and Sarah" Debbie said slightly out of breath "Yeah, we should" Jasmine replied with a small grin which quickly went when they heard a crack, Jasmine looked through a small hole in the door but saw nothing. "Nobody's there" she said quietly turning back around *BANG*.

They all dropped to the ground "Jasmine I know your in their just come out and it will all be over" he knocked on the door "Cain, please I'll do anything I'll leave Emmerdale I'll go live somewhere else I'll do whatever you want please just let us go" he went silent for a moment "Alright then, let me shoot you then they can go" they could almost hear him grinning "Your crazy..The doors open, if you really want me" Jasmine got up and grabbed a shovel and stood by the door and as he walked in she smacked him in the face and grabbed his gun holding it to his head.

"How do you like it now? All I have to do is squeeze the trigger and your dead. Gone, how does it feel to be on the other side?" he quickly jumped up and tried to grab the gun when it was shot, both of them froze until Jasmine dropped to the floor "Jasmine!" Debbie cradled her in her arms sobbing "Don't die please don't die.." she looked up to see Cain in the corner "Call an ambulance you idiot!" he didn't move for a moment then realized he didn't want her dead pulling his phone out dialing 999. "I uh, need an ambulance..Emmerdale, in the empty forest shed" he quickly put the phone down remembering Sarah was still with them "Sarah, come here. I'm taking her too Lisa.." Debbie didn't look up but merely grunted.

"Jas don't go leaving me again eh. I only just got you back" she stroked her face "I'm not going..anywhere" Jasmine managed to reply with a small smile, "Everyday in that cell I thought about you and how much I love you. And that was the only thing that got me through."

Her eyes began to close "No. No Jas, Jasmine please don't do this not now..Please, l Love you. Remember we said forever" she had started crying now "I Love You too Debs, but it wouldn't have been forever. So this is goodbye".

"Don't say that please..Your not going anywhere" but she was already gone...  
The ambulance finally arrived after 5 minutes, they took the body away allowing Debbie to come as well. She couldn't believe it, her life had finally come back and was taken from her once more..

* * *

**This has taken me weeks to write, but I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
